Field
The described technology generally relates to a heating package test apparatus and a method of operating the same.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display includes OLEDs having a brightness controlled by a current or a voltage and a thin-film transistor (TFT) for driving the OLED. The OLED can include anode and cathode layers for forming an electric field, an organic light-emitting material emit light. The TFT can be an amorphous silicon (Si) TFT, a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) TFT, an oxide TFT or the like according to a type of an active layer.
The OLED and the TFT can be provided for each pixel included in a display device, and thus an optical characteristic deviation of each pixel can occur, and the optical characteristic deviation of the pixels included in the display device can cause a decrease in image quality uniformity. Therefore, a power source voltage for providing a driving current can be adjusted when a product is shipped, by taking into account the optical characteristic deviation of the pixels.